No debes leer un libro sin titulo
by o.O ANONIMAS O.o
Summary: ¡Vengan por mi!-Gritó histérico. No quería estar solo, no más. Y cuando pensó que estaba realmente solo, escuchó unos ruidos inhumanos acercándose a él, por ambos lados del pasillo, no tenía salida.


**Capitulo 1 **

"**Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada" **

_La habitación estaba obscura y vacía, por suerte uno de los presentes encendió una linterna y pudieron observar que a tan solo unos metros de ellos se hallaban unas personas que parecían no tener vida. No sabían si eran algunos soldados malheridos o si ya estaban infectados así que el líder, el más valiente del grupo decidió acercarse para averiguar sus sospechas. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el capitán se hallo más cerca de la victima. Su corazón latía a mil por hora sin saber que pasaría si al tocarlo podría despertar y decidir su destino. Llego hasta donde el frio del cuerpo le petrifico sus dedos, un escalofrío le recorrió desde el cuello hasta lo bajo de la espalda… Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos escuchó algo a su derecha. Apuntó su linterna a esa dirección al igual que lo hicieron sus demás compañeros y la luz alumbró a un ser pálido con los ojos en blanco sangrando de su boca y su cara manchada del mismo liquido. Entonces sintió que algo se había apoderado de su muñeca y de reflejo volteó inmediatamente para ver al cuerpo que supuestamente había ido a ayudar, con la mirada perdida, queriéndolo devorar…_

-¡AAAAAH, MUERAN, MUERAN MALDITOS ZOMBIES, MUERAAAN!-gritó Chico Bestia con los nervios de punta y picando los botones de su control indiscriminadamente.

-Tranquilo viejo solo es un videojuego…-le dijo Cyborg tratando de calmarlo, le puso una mano en su hombro pero eso causó que Chico Bestia se asustará más convirtiéndose en un perro y por reflejo le mordió la mano. Pero este al momento no recordó que la mano metálica de su compañero pudiera hacerle daño y lo soltó con su dentadura casi destrozada.

El perro verde chilló de dolor convirtiéndose en humano de nuevo.

-¡Ouch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Cyborg, en verdad me dolió?

-¿Qué por qué hice eso? ¡Tú fuiste quien me mordió en primer lugar!

Empezaron a discutir los dos titanes como usualmente lo hacían hasta que Starfire interrumpió tratando de comenzar un tema de real importancia.

-Amigos deberíamos comenzar a planear la fiesta de una vez.

-¿Cuál fiesta?- Pregunto Chico bestia confundido, sin dejar de ver su videojuego.

-La fiesta de nuestra querida Raven, ¿no lo recuerdas? Es su cumpleaños numero diecisiete y según las costumbres terrestres nuestra amiga merece lo mejor, ya que su celebración anterior no fue… como lo habíamos planeado.- dijo cambiando el semblante de su rostro.

-No creo que Raven quiera una fiesta. Tú sabes… cómo es ella Star.- dijo Chico bestia.

Starfire comenzó a pensar por un rato.

-Raven tendrá una fiesta le guste o no.- los titanes voltearon a verla despavoridos.- quiero decir… nuestra amiga ha hecho demasiado por nosotros, ¿no creen que merece un día de fiesta? En donde pueda descansar y ser ella misma por un rato…

Comenzó a decir cuando Raven apareció en la habitación algo extrañada de la conversación ya que no había oído mucho.

Todos miraron a Starfire con preocupación y le dijeron con la mirada que cambiara de tema rápidamente.

-Ahhh… quise decir en donde…

-¡BUYA!- grito Cyborg de repente.- ¡MUERAN MALDITOS ZOMBIES!

Starfire tratando de seguirle la corriente grito:

-Si mueran zo…zo-zo.- dijo sin saber la pronunciación correcta y trabándose en sus propias palabras.

-Zombies.- le susurró Robin.

Y Starfire emocionada alzando sus manos en el aire gritó alegremente: ¡ZOMBIES!

Raven alzó una ceja expresando su incertidumbre ante la extraña reacción de Starfire, pero en su mente concluyó que debía ser cosa de extraterrestres que seguro ella no entendería. Se dirigió a la cocina sin decir nada, sacó una tetera, la llenó de agua y la puso a hervir en la estufa, mientras a sus espaldas sus amigos suspiraron de alivio para luego que Chico Bestia siguiera jugando con su videojuego con Cyborg y Star apoyándolo con porras.

Cuando finalmente Raven terminó de hacer su té, lo puso en una taza y levitando en silencio regresó a su cuarto.

-Casi nos cacha Starfire, debemos de ser más cuidadosos si queremos que todo salga como lo tenemos planeado-dijo Cyborg después de asegurarse que Raven ya no se encontraba allí.

-Raven es muy lista, lo más seguro es que ya este sospechando algo.- dijo Robin.

-Sospeche o no estoy segura de que le encantara su fiesta.- dijo Starfire entrelazando sus manos con gracia.

De pronto Cyborg miro a Chico bestia embobado con su nuevo videojuego y trato de que se interesara en el tema.

-Oye bestia, ¿ya le compraste algún regalo al menos?

-¿Eh?- pregunto sin saber a lo que se refería.

-Un regalo para Raven.- dijo Robin desde su asiento.

Chico bestia dejo de apretar los botones del control de un momento para otro y miro hacia la nada con la mirada perdida, dándose cuenta de su gran olvido. Un regalo, un regalo para Raven, ¡lo había olvidado! Aunque no exactamente ya que unos días antes había ido al centro comercial para encontrar algo que le pudiera gustar a su amiga pero la tienda de videojuegos estaba tan cerca que no evito echar un vistazo y sin darse cuenta salió con el videojuego en las manos olvidando por completo su misión.

Dejó caer el control del juego y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada haciendo que los titanes le siguieran con la mirada un tanto confundidos.

Media hora después se encontraba de nuevo en el centro estaba 100% concentrado en su "misión". Checó tienda por tienda, pero no pudo encontrar algo que le pudiera gustar o que fuera del tipo de cosas que a Raven le llamaría la atención. Aunque había un descuento en la tienda de maquillaje para chicas no se quiso arriesgar y mucho menos quiso comprarle otro espejo…

Rendido se sentó en una banca a pensar en donde más podría buscar, tanto pensar le empezó a doler la cabeza hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Él se acordó de una biblioteca creepy que Raven iba con frecuencia para comprar sus libros "especiales" pero él nunca quiso acompañarla adentro porque… simplemente porque daba miedo. Parecía el lugar perfecto para una historia de miedo…

Se convirtió en un águila y volando fue a parar a la dichosa biblioteca que, afortunadamente, estaba cerca de donde se encontraba. Cuando llegó había un anciano jorobado que estaba justamente cerrando la puerta delantera volteando un letrerito que decía "Cerrado".

-¡Espere! ¡Por favor necesito comprar un libro! ¡…-comenzó a decir Chico Bestia apuradamente mientras el anciano trataba de entenderlo.

-¡Hijo, hijo, tranquilo! No te puedo entender…-dijo el amable señor acomodándose sus anteojos, los cuales hacían sus ojos muy grandes.

-Necesito comprar un libro, es muy urgente, Raven va a cumplir años y…

-¿Raven? ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Déjeme abrir de nuevo…-dijo el dueño de la… tétrica biblioteca, sacando sus llaves y abriendo la puerta, claro que dejó el letrero para que nadie los molestara. Pasaron los dos, Chico Bestia mirando a su alrededor comprobando que sus ideas de como podría ser la tienda por dentro temiendo que algo le pudiera saltar encima en cualquier momento…

-Por aquí, sígueme… Esta es la sección donde usualmente Raven compra libros, ella ya compró este, este y este, y creo que este también, si no tengo cuidado ella me podría comprar la tienda entera jeje-dijo el viejito con una sonrisa y cerrando sus enormes ojos. Pero Chico Bestia no lo estaba escuchando, gran sorpresa, y al estar checando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de un bulto que se encontraba en una mesa apartada de todo, fue a verlo más de cerca y después de pensarlo un momento llegó a la conclusión que podría ser un libro envuelto, que podría ser interesante, es decir, ¿por qué estaría envuelto y alejado de todo lo demás? Tendría que haber algo interesante dentro de esa envoltura… _¡como las sorpresas que vienen en los cereales! _pensó Chico Bestia feliz de su lógica.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo empezó a desenvolver desesperadamente, como un niño abriendo un regalo en Navidad, entonces dejó al descubierto un libro con pasta negra, grueso como un diccionario… sin titulo alguno.

Supuso que estaba bien, ¿quién era él para juzgar un libro por su portada?

-Oiga señor, creo que me llevaré este-dijo Chico Bestia alzando el libro como si fuera un trofeo de futbol.

El señor dejo de hablarle sin saber que este nunca lo había escuchado y se acomodo los anteojos tratando de ver lo que sostenía entre sus manos con tanto entusiasmo. Al no conseguirlo, debido a la falta de luz en su tienda, se acerco más a verlo. Finalmente cuando identifico cuál libro era cambio su expresión mostrando incomodidad.

Se rasco la nuca e hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-No creo que le sea muy interesante ese tipo de libro.- dijo el viejo aclarándose la garganta para explicarse.- es un libro antiguo, tan antiguo que nadie de los que ha venido aquí ha podido descifrar el idioma en el que fue escrito. No he logrado venderlo pero si crees que a Raven pudiera interesarle puedes llevártelo gratis, es cortesía de la casa.- dijo sonriendo.

Chico bestia dirigió su mirada de nuevo al objeto pesado que traía en las manos y pensó que podría ser un gran reto que a Raven le interesaría descifrar.

-Me lo llevare.- dijo Chico bestia triunfante. Había sido mas fácil de lo que había pensado.- muchas gracias "abuelo"… quiero decir, ejem, señor.

-De nada vuelve pronto pero deberías salir ya porque estaba a punto de cerrar y esta oscureciendo afuera.- dijo apuntando hacia la puerta de cristal que dejaba ver el exterior.

Chico bestia comprobó que eran ciertas sus palabras y le aterraba la idea de estar en una librería a la que había temido toda su joven vida y que además era de noche. Podría pasar cualquier cosa, ya había visto películas de miedo así que agradeció al dueño de nuevo y se marcho lo más pronto posible disimuladamente.

Al llegar a la torre quiso llegar directamente a su habitación para prepararse para la fiesta de el día siguiente así que sin más preámbulos se dirigió a su cuarto.

Caminaba tranquilamente observando de nuevo la portada vacía y preguntándose qué habría en el interior, si fuera algo que realmente Raven apreciaría o que lo aceptara o que simplemente lo tomara como un simple regalo entre amigos. Estaba comenzando a ponerse muy nervioso sin saber cuál era la razón. Suspiro y se adentro al pasillo en donde se encontraba su habitación cuando vio a Raven salir de la suya e inmediatamente escondió el libro detrás de su espalda, sonriendo mientras pasaba por su lado, como si fuese una noche cualquiera.

Ella, como siempre, lo tomo como indiferencia y sólo le dedico una mirada sin expresión.

Chico bestia se alegro de que no sospechara nada y se adentro a su habitación, dejando el libro en su escritorio, claro limpiando antes las chucherías que tenia encima de este y dejando un espacio libre para el regalo de Raven.

Se quito la camiseta y se aventó a la cama como si fuera un conejo e inmediatamente logro conciliar el sueño por la "larga" búsqueda que había emprendido ese día. Cerró sus ojos y se rindió al sueño, dejando escapar unos ronquidos.

Ahora la habitación estaba casi a oscuras, iluminada débilmente por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana. Como a la medianoche, sin que Chico Bestia se diera cuenta el libro en el escritorio empezó a emitir una luz débil de color rojo. Cuando la luz desapareció el único cambio en la habitación era la letra "M" en la portada del libro…

**Anónima jaque mate**: **bien, después de una tarde de películas con mi amiga** **Anónima V.V.P.P la inspiración mágicamente llego a nosotras y decidimos comenzar nuestro primer Fic en esta pagina, ya nos habíamos tardado pero realmente estábamos planeando algo que fuera bueno e interesante para ustedes. Nos vemos :D**

**Anónima V.V.P.P: Jio jio jio, la verdad este fic va a estar muy padre, me emociona mucho la idea de escribirlo… así que si no es mucha molestia dejen un review porfavoooor, es nuestro primer fic y los reviews nos motivarían mucho a seguir escribiendo, ustedes saben lo padre que es leer comentarios nuevos cuando entran a su cuenta, nosotras todavía no tenemos el placer de conocer ese sentimiento de alegría y orgullo… **

**Anónima jaque mate: Wow, eso fue muy profundo viniendo de ti, nunca me hubiera imaginado que dirías algo…**

**Anónima V.V.P.P: ¡RECUERDEN SIMEPRE ESTO: LOS UNICORNIOS SON PELIGROSOS, CON SUS PICOS RAROS Y SUS CREPPIES ARCOIRIS TAN COLORIDOS! Quiero una galleta:3 ¿Escucharon eso?... ¿Qué hora es?**

**Anónima jaque mate: Mmm… creo que es hora de que tomes tu medicina y que dejes de molestar a los lectores por favor :D… **

**Anónima V.V.P.P: *Se le queda viendo raro a jaque mate, para entonces saltar sobre ella gruñendo y tratando de morderla***

**Anónima jaque mate: ¡AAAAH! ¡No me muerdas! **


End file.
